Sweet Whispers
by pushIt
Summary: The two first parts of a challenge I got from my friend Emma.
1. Thoughts and Fame

Title: Sweet Whispers, Chapter One: Thoughts and Fame

Category: AU, MSR, DRR

Spoilers: None so far

Summary: Mulder want to show Scully a bit of his show.

Disclaimer: Don't own Scully, Mulder, Doggett, Reyes, The Lone Gunmen, Phoebe, Diana or anyone else of the X-Files characters; Chris Carter, 1013, 20th Century FOX and many more do. (Why don't I?!)

Archive: If you want to. Just let me know where my stuff ends up and don't change anything!

Author's note: I got a challenge from Emma (my forever shining star) and, well... the first chapter is here and this was the challenge, which is not totally followed, yet.

Doggett and Reyes Having Babies (Gender: Girls Number: 4 of them)  
  
Eugene Tooms is back  
  
Yellow Shoes  
  
Byers, Langly and Frohike doing "Go cart" For a living  
  
Mulder/Scully relationship  
  
Green and Fowly lesbian relationship

Mulder being an artist  
  
Emma and Amanda being house Nanny  
  
Mulder and Scully adopts a child  
  
Skinner wearing toupee

* * *

**Chapter One, Thoughts and Fame.**

**SPOV**

"Mulder, where are we going?", I asked as we drove through the city. It was late and I was very tired since I had to do a hell of a lot of work down at the bureau. Doggett and Reyes had both taken some time off when they got four little sweet girls, and they had decided to take some more time off when they understood how much work it was, especially since two of the girls were stuck together.

Mulder has been trying to help me as much as he can, but it's not easy when he is not supposed to be there after he got fired. It makes me sad to think that I'm the one who's left with the X-Files when he was the one who needed it and burned for it. God, sometimes I just wish that I could turn the clock back to the old days. But then I wouldn't get to share my life with Mulder in the same way as we share our lives now.

"Scully! Are you there?"

"Uh huh", I say a bit confused, awaked from my daydreaming.

"I've been trying to talk to you for five minutes," he says, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming... where are we going?"

"I've already told you that you got to wait and see!"

After five more minutes he stops the car outside a small pub and leads me in to it's smoky rooms. Then he asks me to sit down by a table while he goes to the men's room.

"What is this supposed to mean?" I ask myself, but you newer know with Mulder.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen..." a little man standing on the stage said. "A new star has landed here among us at the Yellow Shoes; please give it up for Smof Exruld!"

The audience started to clap the hands and a man dressed in black with white gloves, yellow shoes and a hat entered the room followed by the tunes of "Thriller."

I almost choked when I saw that the man, singing and dancing to the Michel Jackson song, was Mulder, _my_ Mulder. Oh my god, he did the moonwalk, and it's not even the right song! My cheeks flushed and all I could think of was how mean the audience would be in the end, what if the laugh, what if the screamed mean words or threw tomatoes?

I woke from my neurotic psychos when I heard the sound of whistling and then I saw Mulder standing on the stage smiling at me while everybody seemed to... to love him. I smiled back to him and before I knew it I was up on stage hugging him.  
  
"Take it easy, woman, they might think you're some crazy fan!" Mulder whispered.

"Maybe I am," I said and gave him a big kiss right in front of all the people that started to clap their hinds harder and whistle louder. "You have to explain this later, Mulder."

"Oh, this is my new job."


	2. Tears and Gocart

Title: Sweet Whispers, Chapter One: Thoughts and Fame

Category: AU, MSR, DRR

Spoilers: None so far

Summary: Mulder takes Scully to meet some friends of theirs.

Disclaimer: Don't own Scully, Mulder, Doggett, Reyes, The Lone Gunmen, Phoebe, Diana or anyone else of the X-Files characters; Chris Carter, 1013, 20th Century FOX and many more do. (Why don't I?!)

Archive: If you want to. Just let me know where my stuff ends up and don't change anything!

Author's note: This is in my alternative universe and William never existed here, nether did a lot of things -moahaha-... I got a challenge from Emma (my waterfall in the dessert) and it stands about it in the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two, Tears and Go-cart**

**MPOV**

I think Scully really liked what happened last night, I mean, she must have. After all, she came running to the stage and gave me the most passionate look ever, like a wild tiger and then she gave me this huge kiss. After that we drove home and she sang Thriller all the way to our apartment, her old one.

"Honey?" she says and enters the room, I can see in her eyes that she's been crying. It is probably for the same reason as the day before yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and... She has been crying for a long time now and it is not very often that I can manage to make her stop. She wants a child and she knows that she won't be able to get one, ever.

"Come here", I say and pull her up in my lap where I sit on the couch.

"Why can't I be a mother? Would I be such a bad one? Is it something I've done?" she sobs into my chest.

"No, sweetie. You would be a great mom, and there's always adoption, and..."

"And what?" she asks miserably. "Maybe the best thing would be if I shot myself so you didn't have to live with this weeping trash doll you've got to wife."

"Hey, Dana, you're being childish now, I love you and you know that. What would be better if you shot yourself? "

Next morning I wake her up early with a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry for acting so childish last night, I guess it's just my biological clock and..." she says.

"Shh... Drink up your coffee now, we have to go soon or we'll be late."

"Late for what, or who?" she asks.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise", I tell her.

We drive for about half an hour before we get to the place I wanted her to se... An old warehouse. It is very dark and cold inside of it, but suddenly someone lights a big pair of spotlights.

"Greetings Agent Mulder", a man said.

"Cut the crap, Frohi", I tell him and walk over to him with Scully right behind me. "How's it going?"

"Oh, just fine... Byers and Langly are out buying some new parts to the cars, but we're soon ready to open up."

"Open up what?" I hear Scully ask.

"Haven't you told her, Mulder?" Frohike asks. "Anyway, The Lone Gunmen isn't so very... succeeded and we've been planning to open up a go-cart racing arena and then we're going to compete and se if we can get some money out from that."

"Yeah", I say. "I was wondering if we could do a test drive, me and Scully?"

"Mulder", I hear her say. "I don't think this is such a good idea..."

"Why not?" I ask a bit surprised.

"It's not gonna be a pretty sight when you start to weep because I crushed you _totally_ and _completely_ like a rotten tomato," she says with a smile.

"Yeah, right!"

And so the competition started, Scully won ten times out of nine, but that was only because we had Frohike as the judge and then I let her win the first time. Or maybe it actually was because she was better... No, it can't be so.

"That was fun", she say to me on our way to a restaurant. (I promised her to take her out if she won.)

"Yea, I think so too."

"I'm talking about _beating_ you, Mulder," she says with a childish smile, which makes me understand why I love her so.


End file.
